1) Field of the Invention
A method of making a layered component with vector discrimination in a variable deposition rate process is provided. More particularly, a method of making a layered component with an improved surface finish by a shape metal deposition process with vector discrimination and variable rate deposition is provided.
2) Description of Related Art
Known layer based manufacturing processes have revolutionized the process of prototyping complex geometric designs used for manufacturing component parts, such as parts used in aircraft. Layer based manufacturing processes, such as metal deposition processes, are fabrication techniques used by many aerospace, military, and industrial operations in order to modify metallic component parts for a variety of reasons that include restoring desired dimensions, improving abrasion resistance, improving temperature resistance, increasing corrosion protection, providing electrical shielding, and increasing conduction. Many known metal deposition processes exist. Purely metal deposition processes include shape metal deposition, Arcam process deposition, wire electron beam deposition, and laser additive manufacturing. However, known layer based manufacturing processes must sacrifice good component surface finish and good resolution if they are to increase deposition rates. If a good surface finish and resolution is desired, a very slow deposition rate is needed. A slow deposition rate requires longer fill times of the component parts, increases the overall cost of manufacturing, and makes it impractical to build certain component parts. On the other hand, a high deposition rate can produce large component parts, but they have low resolution and cannot be used without having to be finished. In order to finish the rough surface of the part, the surface has to be sandblasted or machined to get the surface to a usable finish. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of making a layered component with an improved surface finish by a shape metal deposition process that has both a high rate of deposition and a good surface finish and resolution that does not have the problems associated with known methods.